gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Shaneymike
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Joffrey Baratheon page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! The Dragon Demands (talk) 11:43, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Quotes Thanks for your extensive work updating memorable quotes the past few weeks (I've barely been able to log any work at all due to my summer course which thankfully just ended).--The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:09, August 9, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you as well, Dragon! I don't know whether or not you noticed but earlier this evening I deleted most of what I added to the memorable quotes section on Mother's Mercy that was taken from the scene where Cersei is making her walk of atonement as I realized it was a bit excessive. If there is no objection, maybe I will at least reinsert the quote from that one guy who exposes himself as she is making her walk. In the meantime, I will definitely review my work and cut out anything else that was excessive. Shaneymike (talk) 03:39, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Culture and Society The categories that these articles are placed in - "Titles", "Religion", etc, are already categorized as "Culture and Society". The individual articles don't need to be placed there as well.--Ser Patrek (talk) 18:38, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Bolding quote attributions When you put a link to "Robb Stark" on the "Robb Stark" page it only appears as bolded text. Due to copy-pasting a lot of quote templates, early on we accidentally included links to character pages on their own page -- i.e., we cut and past a quote from an episode article by Robb Stark into the actual Robb Stark article, resulting in bolded text. Character names in the attribution tag actually aren't supposed to be bolded at all - it's a relic from before when we were copy-pasting stuff. Unfortunately several (including me) assumed for a long time that the names needed to be bolded so we'd imitate that format. You don't need to do that. So the names in quote attributions shouldn't be bolded.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:20, October 2, 2015 (UTC) http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Cersei_Lannister?curid=2104&diff=224293&oldid=224185 Stop bolding names in the quotes like that.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 09:45, November 5, 2015 (UTC) :Okay. Shaneymike (talk) 09:47, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Cool. Otherwise, excellent and dedicated work, ser.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 10:02, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Quote length While admittedly there is much quotable dialogue, some of the quote sections you're using are getting a bit long. You shouldn't just block quote entire 10 line conversations. Admittedly this is more of a guideline than a rule.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:00, October 18, 2015 (UTC) :Okie-dokie. I'll keep them shorter. Shaneymike (talk) 02:41, October 18, 2015 (UTC) ::Ah, just do what you want. Worrying about it would slow you down; we can always edit it down later.--The Dragon Demands (talk) Tysha While making your rounds, at some point can you please fill out the Quote section on the Tysha#Quotes page. She was mentioned in the four episodes listed there, in four separate exchanges. Thanks.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:50, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "Background Characters" Unfortunately, I need you to remove "Background Characters" category from every page it was added to, and then we'll delete it. Basically what this guy said: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Orphan_kid?diff=231193&oldid=231118 Fundamentally, "Background Character" is a subjective and ill-defined field. We do need to update this - before I tried to say Loras was "Major" if not "Starring" -- but the general idea is that we'll have "Starring", "Recurring" (anyone in more than one episode), and "Guest" -- though I think some prominent characters have appeared only once (i.e. Cressen). But for the moment at least, "Background Character" needs to be rolled back. I'll ask the other admins about how we're proceeding.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 07:16, February 14, 2016 (UTC) *That was me. Xanderen (talk) 11:47, February 14, 2016 (UTC) *Yeah I agree that category does seem excessive. I've tried removing certain categories from certain pages but ever since I got this new computer of mine I've had to take extra steps when it comes to editing here. I now have to click on that little arrow to the right of the edit icon and select "Classic Editor" in order to make it less complicated for me to make changes. When I'm using a computer at a library, I don't have to do that but for some reason now I have to when I'm on my own computer. Can anybody explain what might be causing that and how I might be able to fix it? Also how I would go about removing the "Background Character" category, or any category for that matter, from a page? Shaneymike (talk) 17:15, February 14, 2016 (UTC)\ Ah; yeah I can't stand Visual Editor - if you go into your profile's Settings there's a way to make it Classic Editor all the time. To remove a category, you open up the editor for a page, then in the right hand side right under the "Publish" button there's a menu of categories. If you hover your mouse over the name of one of the listed categories for the page a trashcan icon will appear next to it - click the trashcan to remove the category.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:28, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks a bunch! Shaneymike (talk) 18:44, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Have we met? I can't recall if we've met or not. I noticed you've made over 2,000 edits, but I don't recall your user name. Was it once something else? 01:06, March 15, 2016 (UTC) :Nope. My username has always been the same. Shaneymike (talk) 01:23, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Fake/Spoiler Person I was also fixing the pages that Dreyfuss edited with those deaths he mentioned and saw that you already reported him. I hope they are fake and didn't spoil them for us haha :( KirstenAbela (talk) 13:43, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Unborn Stark Hey everybody, I started a draft of a possible article discussing the unborn child of Robb and Talisa Stark, who of course was murdered along with both parents at the Red Wedding. Since the baby's gender was never actually revealed, my choice for a title would be "Unborn Stark" (see Newborn Bolton). So far all I've written for this tentative article is an infobox and an intro. I'm going to be busy for the next couple of days with a class that I started this past week. I was wondering if maybe anybody would be willing to work with what little I've started and expand it into a full-fledged article. That is of course if there is an overall consensus that the subject merits an article. I'll understand if all of you agree that an article on Robb and Talisa's unborn child would be superfluous but before you arrive at that conclusion I would remind you we have an articles discussing Cersei's black-haired son and Ramsay's mother. However, if you do agree that this subject merits an article, I'll be more than happy to help anyone willing to finish what I started since I'll be busy with this class. Thank you--Shaneymike We don't do unborn children. This isn't open to discussion. Stillbirths get articles. Cersei's black-haired son was alive, for some days, as was Ramsay's mother as an adult woman. You can't compare having a page on Ramsay's dead mother to having a page on an unborn and not far along fetus.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:23, May 28, 2016 (UTC) :I understand. Shaneymike (talk) 19:31, May 28, 2016 (UTC) It's what A Wiki of Ice and Fire has done for years. And also Wikipedia.org, I think. Not my rules.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:40, May 28, 2016 (UTC) :Gotcha. Shaneymike (talk) 00:51, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Walder Frey I changed the infobox picture for that article because it looks less grainy cropped and focuses on Walder more. If your conflict was with the quote which I changed, I don't really mind, but I think the new image I provided works better. AllHailTheFirstOrder (talk) 01:59, June 3, 2016 (UTC) *I don't really mind the quote before, but I do think there can be quotes about a character even though it's not spoken by them. I think I just forgot to remove it from lower down the page, though. AllHailTheFirstOrder (talk) 02:08, June 3, 2016 (UTC) **I'm aware that there are other character articles, namely Joffrey and Dany, with top quotes by other characters. Still, I think the cuurent one by Walder himself gives us a much better picture of his psyche. Otherwise your picture is fine. Shaneymike (talk) 02:15, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Walder Frey's ninth wife No worries, always willing to help. Andykatib 11:57, June 5, 2016 (UTC) Edits Why the hell are you undoing all my edits if they are clearly meant to refine and benefit the page? 23:24, July 3, 2016 (UTC) :Leave first appearances as is please. Shaneymike (talk) 23:31, July 3, 2016 (UTC) :Why?! When a character only appears in one episode, the first and last seen tabs are not used, instead the episode title is put where the number should be. This is wiki-wide on all articles - before undoing my stuff and telling me what to do learn how the place works. I will get an admin involved as you are taking away valuable time from me while I have to deal with a troll like you. : 23:37, July 3, 2016 (UTC) ::Suit yourself. Shaneymike (talk) 23:41, July 3, 2016 (UTC) ::Go take a look at all the other minor, one episode character articles. EVERY single one is consistent with my edit. Why undo something when it is a correction? Either you're having a laugh or you need some revision. I can't believe I even HAVE to discuss something like this. 23:43, July 3, 2016 (UTC) :::Yes so it is. I stand corrected. Go ahead and change it back. Shaneymike (talk) 23:49, July 3, 2016 (UTC) :::Thanks - just trying to get the wiki consistent. Sorry if I can be a bit picky. I look forward to working with you in the future. 10:17, July 4, 2016 (UTC) ....don't call another user "a troll" simply because they reverted a few edits you made. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:01, July 6, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you, Dragon. Shaneymike (talk) 02:10, July 6, 2016 (UTC) He was repeatedly reverting something which was later proven to be correct. Given his number of edits and the amount of time he was on the wiki I assumed he was being a troll by reverting edits which were obviously correct, verifiable both by common sense and by looking at other similar pages. That's why I called him it, I thought he was having a laugh.-- 02:36, July 6, 2016 (UTC) :And I acknowledged my mistake. Can we move on now? Shaneymike (talk) 02:53, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Yes of course - I was just explaining to Dragon that I don't just go around calling people stuff without a reason. -- 07:10, July 6, 2016 (UTC) infobox edits Can you tell me what's going on with the back and forth between you and the other user User:EchoesOfTheTower and the appearances, or first episode or whatever? Thanks. 00:02, July 4, 2016 (UTC) :My mistake. Shaneymike (talk) 00:05, July 4, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh ok.. I just wasn't sure what was happening. Wanted your side is all. 00:07, July 4, 2016 (UTC) :::Thanks. :) Shaneymike (talk) 00:10, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Image You're welcome. I'm going page by page through actors and if I spot a missing character image also, I am trying to add them :) Right now I'm doing some musicians. haha 07:02, July 13, 2016 (UTC) how about.. :They look good to me. Shaneymike (talk) 07:56, July 13, 2016 (UTC) ::Added them :) 08:54, July 13, 2016 (UTC) :::Thanks a bunch! :) Shaneymike (talk) 09:19, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Why? By now you should now that we only use brackets to denote dead characters in lists, not in full paragraphs as you did in "Attainting". You are a long-time contributor and should know that by now.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 00:02, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :I do know and I apoligize if I used that in a full paragraph in the article but I don't recall doing it. Can you show me where precisely I did tgat please? Shaneymike (talk) 00:09, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :Never mind, I see what you're saying. Shaneymike (talk) 00:11, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :Check out "A Wiki of Ice and Fire" - one of our models - and you'll see how they use brackets.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 06:29, July 25, 2016 (UTC) The "spat" To be honest, I missed the little spat, and really don't feel like reading it. lol. Has it fixed itself or do I need to unlock the page for you? Thank you for remembering I am ill... as a matter of fact, I found out yesterday that I also have Rheumatoid arthritis... you know, the thing little old ladies at 80 get, that I now have at 37. It's heartbreaking. :( Anywho...just let me know if I need to help ya. 00:15, August 6, 2016 (UTC) :Gosh, I'm sorry, Buffy. Yeah, if you could give me like a five-minute window to clean up the references on the Jon Snow article like I've been doing with these other pages that would be terrific.--Shaneymike (talk) 00:46, August 6, 2016 (UTC) the spat part 2 lol Are you on now? Should we meet up at a certain time? I'm surprised you can't edit it, it should be blocked for non-registerd users only. Let me check on that. 05:25, August 7, 2016 (UTC) :Ok, I checked into it. It is now open for registed users only, for 2 days-- so you should be able to make the changes you want in that amount of time. 05:28, August 7, 2016 (UTC)